A Picture from the Past
by Nightshade Sakura
Summary: Relena gets kidnapped and Heero decides to help but when he finds her, shes different somehow. And he gets the feeling somethings terribly wrong! It's better than it sounds!
1. Relenas gone

A Picture from the Past

She was at her third meeting and was already getting a terrible headache. Finally when the meeting ended she had thirty minutes to herself and then had to go to yet another meeting. " Hey, Relena wait up!" She turned around to see Hilde running toward her. She and Hilde had become best friends after the war and usually hung out when they both had some free time. 

"So... only have half an hour to yourself.... Relena, you've got to get a vacation soon or you'll go mad!" 

Relena shook her head and sighed, "I do need a vacation but I can't take one soon because the colonies and the Earth are looking toward me to help them." Hilde felt sorry for her friend, she couldn't imagine how long she would stay sane, if she had to go to meetings with people who where twice her age and expecting her to do more about a problem then they could. 

Her train of thought collapsed when she accidentally bumped into someone. She recognized who it was immediately.... Duo. Duo and her have been living together for about four years, and they couldn't help but tell everyone that they're getting married. Of course when they did, nobody was shocked. 

"Hilde!! I've been looking everywhere for you!!! Come on, the ice-cream man's here!!" Without thinking she quickly ran out of room with Duo, leaving Relena standing there. (of course she was giggling... like everyone else who overheard the conversation.) 

After realizing her time was slipping away. Relena quickly went toward the door and headed for her house. When she got there, all she felt like doing was sleeping. She went upstairs to where her room was and collapsed on her bed. Not even noticing two tall figures standing behind her. She was so tired she probably could sleep for days!! When she heard footsteps, she dug her face into her pillow. 

"Duo!! Hilde!! I know that's you!! Stop playing games!!" 

"But we want to play games... Ms. Relena." 

She froze when they stopped. _That wasn't Hilde or Duo's voice!! _ She took her face out of the pillow and looked at them. They wore green and Blue uniforms. She couldn't tell what their faces looked like. Her vision started to blur, she felt.... dizzy. 

~*~*~*~*

Zechs was working on a secret project when the phone rang. He picked it up to hear Noin's voice, which sounded worried. 

"Zechs... don't freak out, because I know how protective you are of her. Well.... Relena's missing. Relena's neighbors said that they saw her walk into her house but didn't leave. Her car's still there though. We found broken glass, but nothing else. We're getting the Gundam pilots to work on this one. And We're trying to contact Heero, but I don't think we'll get through to him." He stood there frozen until he heard Noin hang up. 

When Quatre and the others found out they were shocked too, but didn't freeze up like a statue like Zechs did. 

Heero had heard the news from Duo. He and Duo became friends after the Mariemaya incident. (oh and Heero and Duo are friends they are not gay!!)

Heero knew that without Relena the peace would be crushed. He tried to stay away from her, because every time he was near her, he felt defenseless like she knew him better than he knew about himself. But it seemed that fate always brought them together. He hated the thought of Relena being a prisoner, so he agreed to help. 

~*~*~*~* 

She woke up with a headache, but it was pitch black. Her arms and legs were chained up toward the wall, she could feel the cold stone against her fingers. She couldn't see anything though, soon after she realized she had a blindfold on. She started to hear footsteps coming toward her.

"Well.. It's about time our little princess woke up." It was a females voice.. and she also sensed something evil and manipulative about the tone of her voice.

"Don't worry little princess. We won't kill you, we just want to make sure you don't get in the way of our plans." After that sentence something hit her on the back of her neck and she fainted yet again. 

~*~*~*~*

A young girl around the age of 18 woke up, she had no idea who she was or where she lived. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. And had an black shirt and a pair of blue jeans on. She felt a little light-headed and couldn't stand up strait, her vision wasn't that good either, so she didn't realize she walked into the middle of the road. A police care stopped _inches_ from her. They got out of the car angrier than ever.

"Who are you!! And what are you doing in the middle of the road!" one officer screamed in her ear. Her brain and body couldn't take it, she collapsed in the arms of the officer who had shown the hospitality of that of an Ogre.

The young girl awoke from her sleep, she was in the hospital. A doctor walked in the room. " Oh, so your awake... Didn't think you'd wake up for months." He went to some of the machines that she was attached to. 

She looked a bit confused_, What did he mean when he said //Didn't think you'd wake up for months.//_

"What do you mean by that?" She asked just looking at him. 

"Well, we found lots of drugs and alcohol in your blood stream. And you've hit you head, pretty hard I'd say." There was a silence until he spoke again. "By the way, what's your name?" She tried to think of the answer but couldn't. She started stuttering when she thought about it. " I.... I... I........ w... well... I.." He looked at her like she was crazy. "I.... I don't know.... Do I have a name?" She whispered to herself. Trying to remember if she did or didn't have a name, but she couldn't tell. It was like she was just born, full grown, no parents, no name, nothing.

"Hmm........ Sounds like amnesia." The doctor went out of the room for a moment. Then returned with a glass of cold water.

"Here, you'll need this. You'll be staying here until we find out who you are."

~*~*~*~* 

Heero and the others had been working hard when they finally found the culprits responsible for kidnapping her. They were a newly unorganized group called the '_Forest of fire.' _They pinpointed on where they took Relena. It was an abandon warehouse in Switzerland. It took about ten minutes to get there. The security was really bad too, only two body guard were out on watch. 

Heero looked puzzled. _How could a organization like this possible take Relena that easily, but then again ,it is Relena. She cares too much on other people's protection but leaves herself open too many times. _

The others quickly knocked out the two guards and he went searching for Relena. He found her tied up to a chair and had some bruises and cuts all around her, she was unconscious though. Heero quickly cut the rope and carried her to safety. 

There was something different about her, did she change so much since he last saw her. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right... 

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it was so short. but I did write this in the middle of the night. So, please don't be too mean okay. ^- ~

Don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, and I am not making money off of this so please don't sue me or anything like that k. 


	2. Seikya's past

A Picture from the Past

The young girl couldn't sleep, she tried to remember where she lived and she knew she had to have a name, but didn't know what it was. The more she thought about it, the more her head started to hurt. Then, the doctor came in. " Well, we might have found your identification. It seems that your name is Seikya Johnson . Um.... your sister should be her soon. She was the one who identified your photo and gave us your name and some more information about you." 

'Seikya' was too shocked to react. _She had a sister!!! _ Her thoughts faded away when the doctor told her more about her past. " You're sister said that you used to work as an entertainer. She also said some other comments that I don't think you'd like to hear." Right after he said those words another girl about her age walked in. 

She had brownish- black hair, kind of pale, her eyes were green and she was the about as tall as Seikya was. She wore a red shirt and some black paints. She looked at her sister like she was a bug. "Well, hurry up!! We haven't got all day!!" Seikya couldn't believe how she was talking too her. 

The doctor looked at the girl, "Are you Ms. Johnson?" he looked at her until she answered. "Yes... Are you the doctor that kept on asking those ridicules questions. And you still haven't told me how my sister is ill??!! She looks perfectly well to me!!" He let out a sigh and asked her too step outside the room so they could discuss her sister's condition. 

"So, she doesn't know who she is?" the girl said in an annoyed tone. The doctor looked at her and answered, he kind of regretted even answering the phone when she first called.

"She needs to be around her_ usual_ surroundings. She may get her memory back if she sees something that she recognized." 

She took a deep breathe, then walked back into the room and yelled. "Let's go... NOW!!" She turned around and started to leave, even without her sister. With that comment Seikya ran after her. _Why does she have to be so mean..... _

~*~*~*~*

Relena just woke up and didn't feel good. Heero stood before her. "Well.. It's about time you woke up." he said in his usual emotionless voice. She looked at him with her blue eyes, "What took you so long! I could've _died_!" Heero just stood there looking at her not showing the surprise that hid within him. _Now I know there's something different about her!_

She padded her clothes, then looked at him for a moment. " Where are we? And where are all the solders?" She asked in a surprise tone. He turned around and said, "The others are checking to see if there's anymore solders, and we are heading toward the place where we planned to meet them." He stated in a kind of angry tone.

Relena looked at him shocked, _How could he speak like that toward me... me.. Relena Peacecraft!!_

When they got to the place where they were planned to go. They waited for ten minutes then other pilots plus Zechs, Une, and Noin arrived. Millardo was the first to approach her. "Relena, thank God your safe!" he gave her a hug and then turned to Heero. "Thanks for helping Heero, even though you didn't have too." Heero glared at him with a emotionless face and then walked away, but stopped by the door. "Zechs you didn't need my help, that organization left too many signs to where she was hidden, and Relena.... get a better security system." He left after those brief words . 

Relena crossed her arms, "Well, that was rude!" Duo chuckled, "Yep, that's Heero..... he may be rude, but he does give exellent advise." She looked at him like she was about to smack him. Noin sensing something wrong told her too get some rest. 

~*~*~*~*

Seikya walked up to her house, nothing looked familiar. Her sister stood there looking at her. "Go get ready for work, your clothes are on you bed! Hurry or you'll be late!" She snapped, but was shocked when Seikya obeyed. _That was a first! _she thought. She was ready for work and asked what she did to entertain people. She sister stood there. _For once she's asking, not demanding, I think I could actually stand being around her like this!! _She smiled " You work at a circus! You applied there just before you disappeared."

Seikya thought it was a joke, but her face looked serious. "A... Circus. We'll thank you for telling me um.... what was your name again?" 

"Moaka" she replied still smiling. 

She drove her too the circus. When she arrived a girl with curly red hair, that was about her age, but a little taller walked toward them. "Hi! Are you Seikya?" She stretched out her hand and smiled at her. "We heard what happened. I'll tell you what your suppose to do... Oh yeah, you probably don't remember me, but my names Catherine Bloom. My brothers out doing something at the moment so you could fill in for him okay." She told what she was to do, and gave her a uniform, like hers but it was green. 

When she found out that she had to stand still while knives where being thrown at her, she was a little scared, but had confidence in Catherine skills. Even though she didn't know her something about her seemed familiar. 

The crowd was huge, she stood where she suppose to be. (looked kind of scared too.) Knives where soaring towards her, sure she was terrified, but it was exciting too! 

The show was over too soon but after it Cat came over to her. ('Cat' is Catherine) 

"You okay, didn't hit ya. did I?" She asked looking at her. "No." She said while turning around to see someone else behind her. He was kinda tall, light brown hair, and green eyes.

"Who are you?" He said, looking at her with curious eyes. She was about to answer when Cat interrupted her. "Oh! Trowa let me introduce someone.. This is Seikya, the new member of the our circus. She was suppose to be here weeks ago, remember. But she hit her head, so she doesn't remember much of her past. And Seikya.. This is Trowa, my brother."

Trowa eyed her for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "Hello" He stated with not much emotion into it. It reminded her of someone else, but she couldn't put her hand on it. 

Trowa walked away. He didn't know what it was, but something was so familiar about her. He didn't even know if she was an enemy or not, but he told himself he was going to do a background check on her, just to be sure she wasn't.

~*~*~*~*

Heero walked slowly on the cold night city streets thinking. _What did they do to her to make her act like that! She would never had said that he was rude, even if he said that... she was the ugliest thing he had ever saw!! Which of course she wasn't . She was actually quite good looking. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING FOOL!!! _He said to himself. 

Heero couldn't think straight, every time he thought about Relena's actions of the day, he always managed to think of something else about her, like that feeling he always got when she was around him, but that feeling wasn't there earlier. What did they do to her. He thought for awhile longer, then came to the conclusion that seeing someone with brains and that gave give him great advice and didn't talk much would be a good help to him. Two names went through his mind. Wufei and Trowa.... Wufei was on a far away colony, but Trowa's circus was performing there. 

Heero glared at his watch. 'Tomorrow I'll go and see him.....' Heero yawned and went to sleep in the dark cold night...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? Kinda good or kinda bad? Tell me what you think!!!! Oh sorry, this one's kinda short too I know but please don't kill me for that! 

- Don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, that was easy enough. ^_~ 


	3. A spy?

A Picture from the Past

Relena had taken the week off, which wasn't natural for her to do. She had been kidnapped once before, for much longer, and had to endure more pain than she did this time around. But she insisted on taking a break from her work. 

The public took her vacation as a sign of too much stress. Her friends knew she could withstand it, they've seen her under more pressure than she was at now. But they really did think she should take a break, even if they weren't excepting it. So they didn't make a big deal out of it.

~*~*~*~*

She sat on the ground looking at the sky. The moon was full, and the stars shined more brightly than she ever remembered. (which wasn't that long ago.)

Cat sat down next to her, and looked up to see the sky, which so many took for granted. "They're beautiful aren't they?" 

"Yes, they are." she stated with her eyes still locked at the sky.

"Wouldn't it be weird if we found aliens out there.?" Cat asked waiting for an answer.

"There's so much space , it'd be ashamed if we were all that lived in it. Wouldn't it?" Cat looked surprised, "Guess you do have a point there." 

Seikya looked more intensely at the stars. She closed her eyes, a word managed to escape he lips..... "Heero.." she whispered into the night, not knowing what the word meant or why she even said it. She just knew that that one word kept appearing in her mind. 

"What are you two doing here?" a voice from behind them asked. 

Cat turned around first, and looked at her brother in relief. "Don't scare me like that!" She got up and walked to her door, "Seikya, don't stay up too long okay. We got a big day tomorrow!" With those words she yawned and went inside to go to sleep. Seikya just sat there looking at the sky, wondering what could have possibly happened in her life that she would have amnesia. When her head started hurting she went inside and quietly feel asleep. 

In the morning they had to do another show. She had become use to performing now. Even though it still scared her a little, it didn't scare her as much as it did the first time she performed. The show was over in an instant. After it a boy came from behind the curtain. He had brown, unruly hair, and Prussian blue eyes. He seemed to no everyone though. Cat seeing the confusion look on Seikya face. She hit his arm. "Um this is Seiyka, and Seikya this is Trowa's friend... Heero." Seikya stood there froze for a moment. _That was the word that kept going through my head... Heero! _Before they sensed something was wrong, she held out a hand, and put on a fake smile. "Hi..." she said, trying to sound normal. He took her hand, "Hello." He said in his usual emotionless voice. He then turned to Trowa, "I need to talk to you." Trowa nodded and they both left. Cat looked at her. "Don't worry, he's always like that." she smiled and went outside. 

Heero told Trowa everything that happened to Relena. "By the way, that new girl, is she a spy?" Trowa looked at him, "No, I did a background check on her, and she turned out to be just a normal girl. Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know, she just gave he this strange feeling, like I knew her or something." Trowa glared at him. 

"That's funny I felt the same thing when I first met her. Quite coincidental... isn't it?" It sounded like a question but the way he said it, was like he was up to something. 

Heero nodded "We should keep a close eye on her then." They got up and walked away.

~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Relena was sitting on her couch, watching herself give speeches to the people on her television. Noin and Zechs thought she was kind of loosing her mind, but shrugged the thought off. 

_Got to go back to work in two days, must be prepared! _Relena thought, watching a speech from her past. 

_Relena's acting weird for the past couple of days, what happened to her to make her act like that?? _Lady Une was walking through the halls of the PQ (Preventers Headquarters ) _If she keeps acting like this, her role as Vice Form Minister would be taking away. _ Thoughts of Relena behavior and of how many wars would be popping up because of her actions. She knew something was wrong about her and of her attitude around of her friends and Heero.

Sally snuck up behind her and her could tell by her face that something was wrong. "What's happened?" She asked in earnest, wanting to know if another war was about to start. "Nothing happened, I'm just paranoid, that's all." came her response. Sally did looked relieved though.

Lady Une's cell phone rang, it was Mayemaiya. "Lady Une, I'm going to stay at my Duo and Hilde's house tonight. They're funny! (She couldn't finish what she was going to say because Duo took the phone away from her) She'll be fine... let her stay here.... _Mommy Une! _(he chuckled at that, but the laugh didn't last long because at that moment Hilde took the phone from him.) Don't worry we'll make sure she's home tomorrow, okay?" 

Une smiled_ "_Okay, make sure she doesn't get into to much mischief and make sure she doesn't start another war, bye." She smiled at the last comment, and realized that Relena couldn't loose her position, she was the one responsible for the peace in the first place. Une felt reassured about the future and Relena and she told herself she needed a vacation soon.

~*~*~*~*

Seikya had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Sometimes Trowa's friend... Heero, would give her a glare that sent shivers up and down her spine. Cat seemed like the only one that was actually normal. 

Heero was still following her every where she went. Of course she didn't know he was following her. He knew there was something about her that seemed awfully familiar. 

Seikya walked on the grass and looked up at the stars, something about them always seemed to capture her attention. Then she suddenly felt like blurting out that name, the name that always seemed to be in her mind... "Heero." It escaped her lips yet again, and she was shocked that she even said it.

Heero looked at her, there was something familiar about the way she said his name, he had no clue of why she said his name, but he knew he was going to keep a closer eye on her from that point on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

Please Review and tell me what you thought!! And if you didn't like it, just don't get too carried away okay!!!

~Don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 


	4. forgot?

A Picture From the Past

Sorry I didn't Update sooner, a little busy.

________________________________________________________________________ 

Relena had to go to work that evening and knew just what to do. Lady Une, Noin and Zechs weren't sure if she could handle her job at that point.

The people there were much older than her, which she didn't like one bit. Then came the discussion of the problems of that particular colony. 

The minutes rolled by and then came the question she was waiting for, "So what do _you _think we should do?" she looked at them and told them exactly what they wanted to hear. She went to eight more meetings and each lasted a good couple of hours. 

It was now 3 am and she could finally get some sleep. Lady Une came up to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Good job for you're first day back! See you tomorrow at 6 though. But try not to stay up thinking of him today, it's going to be quite busy for some time now. But you've been through worse, right!" She heard her name and went to the door. 

Relena was shocked, _Get up at... 6!! And what did she mean 'try not to think about him today'... who is him?_ She felt more tired than ever and decided to go to sleep_. I'll deal with that in the morning, but for now... I'm going to sleep!!_

~*~*~*~*

Seikya sister came by to check up on her. " So, how's it going, your job exhausting?" Moaka turned around to see Heero behind her with his 'death glare' on her. "Who are you? and what are you doing here?" He said in his cold emotionless tone. 

Moaka gulped, Seikya smacked him across the face. "She's my sister! She came here to visit me, you don't have to act that cold to her!" She then turned to Moaka, and grabbed her arm. "Let's go!"

They went into the Cat's and her room. "So having trouble fitting in?" 

"Oh no, I actually like it here. It's just when I seen him talking to you like that it just made me so mad!!" 

Moaka looked at her_, This is weird, I can't remember a time that she even tried to stick up for me!_She looked at the ground, "Do you remember anything yet?"

"No, I don't remember anything." She stated.

"Oh," Seikya looked at her, "How long you planning to stay?" This question made Moaka think. She looked at her watch, "Sorry, guess I'm a little late for my meeting I'm suppose to have! I'm sorry, but I got to go!" She ran out of the room waving. Seikya shut the door which she left open.

Heero who heard everything, stopped Moaka after the door was shut. "Tell me everything you know about her?" Moaka looked stunned, why was he asking her these questions....

Seikya was thinking to herself, _'Why did Moaka asked her that question.' there's was just too much that she didn't know about her past and that she had to find out! _

Heero found out there was something a little weird about her. If she was as bad and manipulative as her sister said, then why wasn't she showing any sign of that personality now..

He thought it was very strange, so he was going to ask her questions himself.

~*~*~*~*

Relena woke up at 5 in the morning, 'man.. I can't believe I have to get up so early!' She got out of bed and stretched 'coffee, coffee, coffee!' was all she could think about, and that of course was the first thing she did. She sipped some hot boiling coffee, which woke her up immediately. Soon after she got dressed she realized that most of her time was gone. She went to her car and drove off to the meeting.

She just made it, the meeting was very tiring, she almost fell asleep if it wasn't for Lady Une calling her name every time she closed her eyes. Lady Une could tell something was wrong at that point, because no matter how tired Relena felt, she would never even think of trying to sleep in a meeting, especially if it had to be with the peoples safety. Relena closed her eyes again, "Ms. Relena what do you think we should do?" asked Lady Une. Relena was taken aback again and replied with the same answer, "I think the people need Peace, especially if they have a problem like this." She yawned. Everyone around the room was staring at her, but no one said anything. The meeting was over and she decided to get another cup of coffee. After she had to go to yet another meeting which was why she brought two cups of boiling hot coffee. This time she didn't fall asleep and she thought about the problem, instead of rushing through it. 

Rulers and leaders both thought Relena's behavior was strange, even at a young age. But they did as she said, she was after all a legend, who brought peace and freedom among the colonies and Earth. If they disagreed with such a powerful leader, than that would be disgraceful. 

Relena sat on her chair, you could tell there was kind of a bored look on her. That meeting was over sooner than expected and they were grateful too, because they all got to have an unexpected break. Relena went to see Lady Une and ask her what she meant the other day. 

"Lady Une, may I ask you a quesion?" 

"Yes, what is it?" 

"What did you mean the other day when you said 'Try not to think of him today' ?"

Lady Une smiled "It's useless to try and hide it, I've known for a long time now." 

"Known What?"

"About your feelings toward Heero, You can't try and hide it no matter how much you try!" A slight grin worked it's way across Une's face. 

" Sorry Relena, but I must go, bye." She walked away, leaving a shocked Relena. _Who's Heero?_ She didn't know who he was or what kind of relationship she had with him. _This is getting more exciting._ She thought to herself.

~*~*~*~*

Seikya just got done finishing feeding the animals and was walking toward the place where she and Cat shared. When she opened the door she could see Heero's figure, "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I just came to apologize, nothing wrong with that now is it?" He stated, with not even one ounce of emotion in his voice. 

Seikya glared at him. "No, I suppose there isn't." She walked over to where the kitchen was. "Want any coffee?" 

"Yes." 

She made some coffee, which didn't take very long, and came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. She handed him his glass. Heero took a sip, it tasted okay, but it wasn't the best. 

He took another sip, "What did you do in the war?" He asked taking yet another sip.

Siekya looked at him in surprise. " I.. I don't remember. My past is an absolute mystery to me." 

He glared at her, "How did that come to happen?" 

Seikya looked at the ground and took a sip, "They said I was hit hard on my head, and told me I suffering from amnesia, or something." 

Heero looked at her. "Sorry to here that. So you don't have any idea of what you did during the war, or what you had to suffer?" He got up, "Thanks for the coffee." He said and walked through the door. 

He knew if she had amnesia, there was no use trying to find out if she a former spy. Especially if she wouldn't be able to remember if she was or not...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tell me what you think!! and don't be too mean okay! Don't forget to review!!

~ don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters! 

__


	5. Images in the head

A Picture from the Past

Chapter 5 - Images in the Head.

"Relena, here are the files you wanted." A red haired girl said handing them to her. "Oh thanks Helen." She walked toward the door and suddenly the lights went out. It went directly to pitch-black. And there wasn't anyone screaming or making the slightest noise. "Hello, anyone there." She said looking around. 

A light was shining in front of her. She looked ran to it thinking it would lead it out, but the light was emitting from a person. It was a man, you could tell that, but she could only see his back. 

She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. It was Heero. "Relena..." He said in a voice that sounded calm. 

She tried to touch his face but it went through him, as if he was a ghost. "What..." The floor disappeared as if there was no floor. "What's happening!" she yelled before she woke up screaming. 

"Siekya, what's wrong." Catherine said running in her room. 

"Nothing, just a nightmare." 

"Oh, well don't have any more okay. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you yelled."

Both Siekya and Cathy chuckled. "Good night." She waved to Seikya. 

It was 3:00 am so she went back to sleep fairly easy. 

Heero looked at his watch and evaluated the problem that was bothering him_. She reminds me of someone, but I can't figure out who!_ He sighed and went to sleep knowing he was going to get up some what early. 

*~*~*~*~

Relena walked through the halls yawning. "Relena, the governor wanted me to give you this. He asked if you could read it and tell him what you think."

"You mean to tell him how to do his job." She said taking the envelope from her grasp. 

"I wouldn't know." She said, turned and left.

Relena gave a sneer. 

Two other people came up to her. One of them was a man, about 6 feet tall and serious. The other about as tall as her, also very serious. They both were wearing a Preventers jacket. "Vice Form Minister Dorlian. Come with me." The tall man took lead her toward the car. 

They got in and drove off.

"What's this about?!" Relena said.

"An assassin escaped prison two days ago. His name was Troy Beraski. He was the one who almost killed you and Mr. Quatre Winner last year if it wasn't for the ex- gundam pilot, Heero Yuy. Anyway, we just heard that he's going to be after either you or Quatre

At that moment they heard gunshots, "Get down!" They screamed. Both perventers got out of the car and started shooting at someone. Shots were fired back and soon it went quiet. The door swung open. "Hello Ms. Relena." The intruder said. 

She was so scared she didn't even move an inch. The intruder pointed the gun at the driver. "Drive." He said in a stern voice. His request was obeyed. He then pointed his attention at his #1 hostage. 

"You've changed since I've last seen you." 

"Who are you?" She said in a shaky voice.

"You sound scared... Good. And I can't believe you forgot a face so beautiful as mine." He chuckled.

He looked at her again. "Where are you taking me." She said. 

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." He turned his head toward the driver and whispered an address. 

"So are you still secretly in love with that Yuy guy." Relena looked at him. "What?" She said. And it dawned on her why people kept on mentioning him.

"Don't worry, he'll be dead all to soon. And I'll give you the privilege on watching such a death." He chuckled again. 

*~*~*~*~ 

Catherine came into the room and set on the couch. She started painting the nails. Seikya came in and turned on the Television. There was a cartoon on. Trowa came in the room too, and was followed by Heero. 

"Making eggs who wants some?" Everyone in the room yelled, "Me!" Suddenly the television went blank and came back on. 'We interupt this program due to resent events. Apparently Ms. Vise Form Minister Dorlian was kidnapped today by escaped convict Troy Beraski. An assassin who tried to kill Ms. Dorlain and Mr. Quatre Winner.' By this time everyone in the room was watching the television. Two Preventer office was shot and killed by this assassin. There have been no indication that Relena herself was killed. But we are looking forward to it. We'll keep everyone informed on this situation. '

Heero got his jacket on, "I gotta go." He said, and quickly left. 

Relena looked at the television for a moment. That was the girl who was in the dream. Her head started hurting more than ever, she couldn't stop it either. She clutched her head until she fainted. 

She woke up in a white room. "We'll it looks like some of your memory trying to come back." The doctor said. "Take two of these every time you feel your head is hurting." He handed her some pills. 

She left the hospital that afternoon. 

Every where she went, everyone was talking about the abduction of Vise Form Minister Dorlian.

Then her head started to hurt again and weird images starting to appear in her mind. She'd take the pills and it would all go away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry I took so long to update, My head is screwed up. And the shortage of ideas are a problem too, and that's the #1 reason this chapter isn't very long. 

Well gotta go get some ideas and write the next one. 


	6. A Trip to the Colonies

A Picture from the Past

Chapter 6 - A Trip to the Colonies.

Another performance was to be done. Siekya was to jump off a high tower and land in a bucket of water. She got up there and waited until they called her name. Then she seen someone. He had a long brown braid and kept yelling Trowa's name. Then all of a sudden her head started hurting. She clutched her head tight, images starting appearing and she lost balance and fell. The water wasn't set yet either. Screams were heard as they watched her fall. 

She landed with a laud bang. People were rushing in to see if she was alright. Blood came from her head and mouth. And all she said was the name... "Heero..." 

They called the ambulance and they came in ten minutes. 

Dream after dream after dream came upon to her. She woke up and felt the cold blood on her head. Dizzy she went back to sleep. A week passed and she woke up. Remembering who she was, but at the same time forgetting all the time she stayed with the circus. She sighed. Cathy came in crying. "All you all right?... We thought you were going to die!" 

Seikya smiled, "Of course I'm not going to die... whatever made you think that?" 

Catherine looked at her in shock. "Don't you remember what happened?!" Catherine shrieked. 

"Remember what?" Seikya said looking at her. 

"What was the last thing you remember?" she said trying to calm down. 

"I remember leaving the office and going home to rest. I only had a short time so I wanted to get some sleep. Then.... It's a blur."

Cathy looked at her quizzing. "What office?"

"My office, It's pretty busy, and you don't get much free time, but it's for a good cause." 

"Um.... What do you do for a living?" Cathy asked.

"I'm Vise Form Minister of the Unified Nations. Don't you remember?" 

Cathy looked blankly at her. "What's you name?" 

Seikya smiled at her. "Relena Peacecraft." Then the smile disappear as she looked at Cathy and saw the scared figure in front of her. 

"I'm... going to get the doctor." Cathy quickly got up and left.

The doctor came in and took a look at her. "What's you're name?" he asked staring at her.

She smiled. then it faded when she found out he was serious. How could they not know her name. "Relena Peacecraft." She said. Looking at him to see his reaction. 

He looked at her and seen the resemblance between her and Relena. "I'm going to make a call." He said.

He went to the phone shocked. Then a familiar voice on the line. It was Lady Une. The doctor told her everything that happened. Une, sighed. "You know I would of thought a professional wouldn't make jokes like this up! This is one of the ..." He gave the phone to Seikya. 

"Hi, Lady Une!" The voice stopped then a weak voice came out. 

"Relena.." 

"What is it.." Relena waited for an answer. Something was going on but she didn't know what it was. 

"Hey, I'm going to be over there.. just stay there." There was a few rumbling sounds and then the phone finally hung up. Relena looked a little confused. She slowly put the phone down. 

~*~*~*~*

Relena was in the limo waiting to see what this assassin would do. Then the phone range that was in her pocket. Quickly he reached for the phone. "I'll take that." He said while he grabbed the phone. 

"Hello."

"Seikya, the real Relena.. She's got her memory back. The doctor just called Lady Une. The tap worked perfectly. But I don't remember sending an assassin to come and get you. Just make sure you get to Relena and stop her from regaining her position . It's become a little dangerous for us. Well bye."

He looked a little angry and then put a big smile on. "You're not Relena.." He pointed a gun at her which made her a little scared considering he's a professional assassin.

"Where is she?" He asked. "And tell me what you were planning to do before I make sure you can't." He pushed the gun right next to her head. And you could tell she was terrified.

They drove to the airport as fast as they could, then they spotted Lady Une, both knew who she was and that she was head of the Preventers. But they didn't know why she was there. 

They put disguises on and went in. They took off toward the direction of the colonies. Lady Une was in the seat in front of them, they sat like statues. They both knew where she was going, and they had to get there before she did.

~*~*~*~*

Heero called Lady Une to ask her if she figured anything of interest yet. 

The phone rang and there came a squeaking voice, "Hello?" 

"Is lady Une there?"

"No she went to the colonies, who is this?" The phone hanged up and left a very curious Myemarie. 

Heero then called Lady Une's cell phone.

The phone rang yet again. This time it was Lady Une. "Hello." 

"Une, did you find out anything about Relena?" He asked.

Une smiled at herself. 'Still looking after the one he loves.' "Yes I did, She seems alright. She's at the doctors office right now, she's at the colony L2 if you..."

Heero hang up the phone, he hurried to the colony which she mentioned. But he took a much faster way... the preventers had there own shuttle that was much faster than the public one. 

"Why are you at the hospital Relena. What did he do to you?" Heero kept thinking.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hey tell me what you think k? Oh and if you tell me it sucks, why did it. I repeat Why! And the fact of lack of Ideas don't count! Manly because my brain is being fried because of too much homework! Oh yeah, read my other story called "Hidden Past." okay. It's a HxR fic too. 

I'll try to get some fresh ideas and update soon. 


	7. Heero's Failure

A Picture from the Past

Chapter 7-Heero's failure. 

The shuttle arrived sooner than expected. Heero looked around the area and hurried to the hospital. He flung the door open. "Relena, what happen to..." It wasn't Relena, it was Seikya.

"Seikya, what are you doing..." 

"Heero! I'm glade to see you here." Heero was taken aback. "What happened here?" He asked the doctor who just walked in after he did.

"Well after he recovered from he head injury. Her memory seems to have come back. But the problem is she thinks she's Relena." 

"What?"

"Well she does kind of look like her?" The doctor said as he scratched his head.

"That's impossible! Seikya's been at the circus while Relena's been at work!" Heero said as he looked at Seikya. 

" Ah! Une's mad a big mistake!" Heero said as he left the room.

Relena looked at him as if he were crazy. "Heero... what are you talking about?" 

Heero gave her his famous 'death glare.' Relena also gave him a glare that said 'stop playing stupid games.' 

"What are you doing here Heero?" Relena asked in a stern voice. 

"Yes what are you doing here... Heero Yuy?" Came a voice from the door. The voice got the attention of Heero and Relena. 

It was the assassin Troy Beraski and beside him was a girl... Relena. 

"Relena get away from him." Heero yelled. 'Relena' had a grin on her face. "Yes Relena why don't you get away from the former ex-pilot Heero Yuy." Troy said as he put a gun in the direction of 'Seikya.'(the real Relena.)

Heero looked at 'Relena' and then at Troy. "What's going on?" Heero said as he looked at the two. "Get up Miss Relena!" Troy said. 

'Seikya' got up and Heero just stared at her. 

"You see Heero, you've been with Relena this whole time. And then when you heard this Relena was missing you've probably tried to find her.... well you were a little wrong on that part weren't you." 

Troy said with a little grin on his face. He waved his gun toward him. Relena started walking toward as the fake Relena had a grin on her face as she saw Heero's reaction to all of this. 

"Well isn't this ironic, I had one Relena and now I have two." Troy said as he, Relena and the fake Relena starting walking backwards.

"Don't worry Yuy, very soon this will all be a dream." Troy said as he threw a little round metal ball toward Heero and ran.

The smoke consumed the room and all Heero could think of was that he failed in his mission to keep her safe. 

Une came seconds after, she grabbed Heero who stood like a statue for awhile and went with her. "What happened?" Une yelled as they went outside.

"I let Relena get away!" Heero yelled more angry at himself.

_______________________________________________________________________

I know this is short. But I had to get another chapter out because I haven't updated it for along time. Well I hope you like it. And I'll try to update it sooner k. ^_~!!!

Oh yeah REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
